Long Time Coming
by DTS
Summary: Alan Kelly returns to the SGC looking for a little helpSequel to Count Time


This is the sequel to "Count Time" in which SG-1 meets up with Col. Alan Kelly, a time traveler from the future. This takes place during season 9 but there are no specific spoilers except perhaps for "Ex Deus Machina". There is a third near completion. There might be a fourth if I get any ideas. 

LONG TIME COMING

Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell walked with Gen. Landry down the corridor towards the general's office. "So, what you're trying to say is that there hasn't been any word of the Ori--or Ba'al?"

"No, sir. All's quiet on the Terran front." He smiled at his own little joke.

Landry stared at him unamused. "Get with your team and see if we can anticipate their next move."

"Whose, sir?"

"Either. Both."

They entered the general's office to see a man near forty in olive fatigues stretched out in the visitor's chair. His shoulder patch sported an unfamiliar insignia. He looked to have gone without sleep or just suffered a major fight-maybe both. He acted very at home as if this weren't his first time at the SGC.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my office?" the general demanded.

The man looked up dazed. "Hunh? Oh, guess I missed Jack."

_OK, not many guys in uniform will call Gen. O'Neill by his first name--he won't let them. That said a lot for him, plus the fact he was English_.

"By a few months! Now answer my question."

"What about Daniel? He hasn't run off anywhere yet, has he?"

He was saved from the general's wrath by the entrance of Jackson. "Excuse me, General, I was wondering if--" He spotted the man in the chair. "Alan? What are you doing here? I mean, it's great to see you but--"

"You know this man, Dr. Jackson?" Landry asked.

"Yes, sir. We met four years ago on P4J-739."

The man called Alan stood and nearly fell over. He was either on something or he was wounded. "You okay?"

He gritted his teeth. "I'm all right. I need your help." He looked at Jackson knowing where his support was.

Jackson in turn looked at Landry. The general sighed. "We will hear your story but I want the doctor to examine you first."

"Yes, sir." He gave a salute.

"Can you walk? We can call--"

"I'm fine, Daniel, though a little assistance won't go amiss."

Jackson went to his left side and Cameron went to his right. Alan winced as Cameron put his arm around him for support. "Let me guess--this is the side with the wound."

"Yeah, it's not too bad unless I move." He tried to move his left hand closer. "Daniel, I need to..."

"Oh, sure." Jackson ducked out from under Alan's arm.

Cameron then noticed what he had thought was just a watch was really some elaborate timepiece, like those multi-function sports watches. Alan then fiddled with some of the settings. Cameron felt a little dizzy and when he looked up he saw they were in the infirmary. "What the hell was that?"

"It's a long story," Jackson said evasively as he helped Alan onto an examination table.

Cameron went to the closest phone and paged Dr. Lam to the infirmary. She appeared not five minutes later, coattails flapping. "What is it, Colonel?"

"Friend of Jackson's got himself hurt."

"I never would have guessed." She carefully removed his jacket then took surgical scissors to his shirt. "This looks very nasty."

Jackson took a peek. "That looks like it's from a staff weapon. But I thought you said..."

"That's why I need to talk to you."

Dr. Lam gently touched the wounded area. "I'll clean it, put on some ointment and then bind it. It will hurt but it shouldn't get infected. I'll also get you some antibiotics and painkillers."

"I doubt I'll need those."

"Just take them anyway. You never know."

"Thank you, Doctor." He held out his hand to Cameron. "We haven't been properly introduced. Col. Alan Kelly."

Cameron took his proffered hand. "Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell."

"I heard your story, Colonel. Makes impressive reading. It would have to be in order for you to get to head SG-1."

Cameron knew he was doing this to keep his mind off the pain of his wound. "Thanks. Sorry I can't say the same about you."

"Daniel, didn't I make mention in your reports?"

"The unedited version," Jackson answered. "There were some things we felt were 'need to know'."

"Ah, then I guess we'll need to remedy that fact since you'll be on my turf."

"Wha--?"

Alan was saved an immediate explanation by Gen. Landry's page calling them to the briefing room.

* * *

Hank Landry looked up from his phone to see the three men had gone. How had they disappeared so quickly when one was wounded was anyone's guess. Going by Jackson's word, SG-1 had worked with the mystery man before. He just needed to pull up the correct mission report. He looked down at the intimidating phone on his desk with all its buttons. Some days he just missed a rotary phone.

Next to one of the buttons was a label marked "WALTER". He pressed it. "Walter, can you get me an SG-1 mission report from four years ago? P4J-739."

"Yes, sir. I'll have it on your desk within 15 minutes."

While he was waiting, Landry thought on the man who had so easily gotten into the SGC without identification and without any alarms going off. Add to that the apparent ease with which he took over a general's office. There had to be more to this story.

Walter knocked on the open door. "I have that mission report, sir." He laid a thick folder on the desk.

"Walter, you know everything that goes on here, right? Do you remember when they went on this mission? Did they have any outside aid?"

"Oh, you mean Col. Kelly?"

"What can you tell me about him?"

"Very likeable, sir. He saved then-Col. O'Neill's life."

"Do you know where he's from? He's not NID?"

"Oh, no, sir. If that were the case, Gen. Hammond would have locked him right up."

"Thank you, Walter."

"Yes, sir." Walter left.

Landry leaned back in the chair and read the mission report. It read like a normal file until he came to a certain passage. He snorted in disbelief before re-reading it. "From the future?" Hammond and SG-1 were convinced when the events of 9/11 unfolded just as he had told them the day before. He then went on to help them capture the Goa'uld Nirrti and rescue the indigenous people of P4J-739. And now he wanted their help. "Walter, call SG-1 to the briefing room!"

Five minutes later Col. Samantha Carter and Teal'c arrived. "What's going on, sir? Is it the Ori?"

"No, Colonel. I was looking over one of your mission reports from four years ago and I was hoping for some clarification."

"What has happened to make you peruse that report?" Teal'c questioned.

"That would be me."

Carter looked to the doorway, a warm smile on her face. "Alan, it's good to see you again."

"An honor to see you, Colonel Kelly," stated Teal'c.

The man walked unaided--but slowly--to the table and lowered himself gently into a chair. Mitchell and Jackson then took their places. "It's good to be here again. I know Gen. Landry and Col. Mitchell are just dying for an explanation."

Landry met the strange officer's gaze and nodded slightly. He didn't want Kelly to know just how curious he was.

Kelly looked as if he were planning what he was going to say. He took a deep breath and just dove in. "I know Gen. Landry has read the mission report so he knows something of what happened, but Col. Mitchell is a bit in the dark."

"That's an understatement," the officer in question muttered.

"I'm from roughly 300 years in the future. The Goa'uld are spoken of in history classes, treated like you would the Huns--or even the Nazis."

"So you're saying they were effectively wiped out," said Landry.

Kelly nodded.

"But how do you explain the wound?" asked Jackson. "It's definitely from a staff blast."

"In the outer reaches there was someone drawing together all the malcontents and misfits to him, spouting something about forming an army and reclaiming what was once theirs. He was dismissed as a crackpot but then things started escalating and the Military was called in."

"You're a regular fighter pilot as well as part of a time-travel team?" questioned Carter.

"Yep. They usually call me in when things are serious and they need all their pilots. Otherwise the TOC takes priority."

"TOC?" asked Mitchell.

"Temporal Observer Corps. We go back basically as witnesses to see how things really happened. We try not to get involved, but sometimes it's hard.

"Anyway, my team and I got into this guy's base and I saw the staff weapons which I recognized from Lloegr. I dismissed it as minor, thinking perhaps they just found a store of weapons. We got close and I almost had him before I was shot. What I saw next decided me on coming here. He used a hand device like Nirrti did _and_ his eyes glowed."

"Did these soldiers have tattoos on their forehead such as mine?" Teal'c asked.

"No, but I did see some with a tattoo on their right hand."

"Can you draw the symbol?" asked Jackson. "It could tell us what Goa'uld survived."

"Then what? Stop him now before it could happen in Kelly's time?" questioned Landry.

"No, sir. That's the last thing we should do," said Carter. "We have to help Alan identify the Goa'uld and find its weakness."

"I think Col. Kelly has a little bit more in mind," said Mitchell. "He wants us to go to his 'turf'."

* * *

Sam was surprised her jaw didn't hurt from hitting the table. That statement couldn't mean what she thought it meant. Just to think of all they could see, all they could learn... "Wait a minute. Isn't that just as dangerous as you coming to the past?"

"Not if I limit what you see. I think I can talk my superiors into allowing it," Alan said as he sketched on the pad in front of him.

"You're going to take us with you without approval?" Mitchell sounded impressed.

"Yeah, well, I really didn't have time to ask."

Sam couldn't help but marvel at the ease with which he talked about how he could persuade his superior officers to do almost anything he asked. His TOC must be very select, very elite. Even Col. O'Neill had to go through channels or risk disciplinary action.

"There. That's close to it, I think. Their hands moved too quickly to get a good look." He slid the pad in front of Gen. Landry.

The general nodded expressionlessly before sliding it over to her. The finished symbol was about the sixth try, the others scratched out. The symbol itself was simple and it was hard to believe it represented someone so evil. "Ba'al," she stated.

"If anyone could find a way to survive 300 years, it would be him," remarked Daniel.

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c. "Perhaps he used a sarcophagus as Hathor did."

"Or it could be another clone," put in Mitchell.

"That would have to take into account a couple of things," Sam said. "He would have to have found a way to preserve the original tissue or a way to prevent cellular degradation from clone-to-clone." The others took on a glazed look familiar from whenever she started talking science. "If he is a clone, each successive line 'blurs' from the original; it doesn't take 100."

"Like making a copy from a copy," Alan said, catching on. "It looses something in the transfer."

"Right." She looked at Gen. Landry. "Sir, do we still have a copy of Ba'al's message?"

"Regarding his wish to be left alone and his subsequent threat? I believe so. I can have Walter--"

At that moment, Walter walked in with the video in question.

"This was the first we had heard of Ba'al since his defeat at Dakkara. He has made himself the head of a multi-national corporation, thus tying our hands," Sam explained to Alan.

"Is this the original or a clone?"

"We've no idea. That's not something you can tell by looking."

Gen. Landry started the video and they all looked at the screen. Sam still found it strange hearing a normal human voice coming from that mouth. It was typical of Ba'al to offer an olive branch in one hand while his other was on a detonator.

"Yeah, that's the guy."

"Well, I guess we have a mission," grinned Mitchell.

"I can't just let you go off for Lord only knows how long without any form of contact."

"I can have them back five minutes after we leave," Alan told the general. "Not even long enough to miss 'em."

"You can't argue with that, General," said Mitchell.

"I suppose not. Very well then."

"Great. Let's get our gear and head out."

"I can't come all this way and not take the time to see Jack. Give me twenty minutes?"

"Sounds good enough. Jackson, why don't you go and keep him from letting slip any important information?"

* * *

Daniel wasn't sure what he was looking forward to most: seeing Jack or traveling with Alan. He just knew he hadn't been this keyed-up since before his aborted trip to Atlantis. "Do you need the coordinates?"

"I actually programmed them in ages ago thinking I might make it back. I just don't want to pop in if he has company."

"We could always call him and ask."

"Such a simple solution!"

With a smile, Daniel phoned. "Hey, Jack. You have time to talk?"

"Yeah. Just going over some damn paperwork. I swear for every file I finish, five more take its place. What's up?"

"We got some intel on Ba'al and thought you might want to know."

"Is the source reliable?"

"Very much so. Hold on a sec." He made a point of sounding like there was something needing his attention. "Jack, I have to get back to you."

"Don't forget. I know how easily you get distracted."

"Soon, Jack. Promise." He hung up the phone. "He's alone."

"Nicely done. Let's go."

They stood close together like they were crammed in a phone booth and Alan pressed a button on the device he wore on his wrist. Barely a second later, they stood in Jack's office in the Pentagon. "That soon enough?"

Jack stared at them both, his hand resting on the phone. Then he stood and came over to them. "Kelly! How ya been?" He held out his hand.

Alan shook it. "Not bad, Jack."

"Aside from the staff wound."

Alan glared at him.

"Daniel."

"Hi, Jack."

Jack looked back at Alan. "Staff wound?"

"Yeah, not too bad. Dr. Lam fixed me up."

"I take it you're the source Daniel mentioned."

"Yep. I came here to recruit SG-1."

"What do you need them for?"

Alan related his story once again. "I'm sorry you can't come too."

"Hey, you get to take _my_ team to the future but not me? Hell, Ba'al and I go way back."

Daniel knew Alan was going to have an argument on his hands. "Granted, the people in Alan's time would just _die_ to meet the famous Jack O'Neill, do you really think it fair to Mitchell to take this opportunity from him?"

"Yeah, well..."

"Besides, there will be certain constraints placed on what they can see and where they can go so they don't learn anything that could change the future. I don't think you'd take too well to that, Jack."

Alan almost had him. All he needed now was the closer.

"We'll keep you in reserve, Jack. Should anything happen, you'll be the one to save the day."

"You do have a point." He looked at Daniel. "I'll want a full report. And I mean _full_."

"You got it, Jack."

"Hey, Kelly, do you have any departing words of wisdom?"

Daniel watched as Alan searched his memory. "Nope, nothing comes to mind."

"Good. I would have worried if you had something prepared."

"You take it easy, Jack."

Daniel waved as they disappeared.

Mitchell waved back. "Perfect timing."

"Yeah. Ever since I got my new watch, I haven't been late."

"Maybe we should get Jackson one."

"That would increase my ability to research," he replied slowly thinking over the possibilities. "But it would take the challenge out of it."

Walter stuck his head in the door. "Just a reminder, sir. Five minutes to the weekly status report from Atlantis."

Sam and Teal'c entered the briefing room. "Daniel, here's your gear. You might want to check."

"Thanks, Sam."

"And how did you find O'Neill?"

"Buried in paperwork and hurt that he's missing out on this trip," Daniel replied. "Alan convinced him that he was our backup should anything go wrong." He then faced Alan. "Why did Jack ask if you had any departing words of wisdom?" Then it struck him. "You knew about my ascension, didn't you?"

"I knew you had the choice ahead of you and knew all you needed was simple advice. I just didn't know if you'd remember."

"Oh, I did just at the right moment."

"Good." Alan smiled. "All right then. Gather close everyone."

The last thing Daniel saw was Gen. Landry's concerned face as he watched from his office.

* * *

Alan brought them to the antechamber of the war room. "OK, please don't touch anything. I know you're really curious as to what is past those doors, but I'll be in deep trouble if you did." Guilt usually worked and this was no exception.

"Fine. We'll sit here on our hands and let our imaginations run wild." Daniel let his actions mirror his words.

The others slowly did the same. Alan knew they'd be up and looking at everything the minute he was gone.

He pressed his thumb to the sensor beside the door. Upon recognition, it slid open and he found himself in the midst of controlled chaos. A number of large monitors on the walls displayed everything from star charts of the region under contention, the position and condition of each Alliance ship, to comlinks with different officers.

He wasn't noticed which was a good thing because he needed to find the one officer who would understand why he did what he did and support him. One of the junior officers rushing past bumped into his side, causing a new rush of pain.

"Colonel, word came to us that you had been wounded. Hurt much?"

"Right now, yes." He saluted. "What have I missed?"

"We had to pull back from Saphon. I don't know how this guy does what he does. With one swipe of his hand, he sends soldiers flying from across the room. It's unnatural."

"I know what he is. I've seen this stuff before."

"Do you know how to stop him?"

"Myself, no, but I know people who do so I brought them here."

"Do you have to be so cryptic?" the general asked as they weaved through the maze of people and office equipment. "It's highly annoying."

"Really? I find it amusing."

"You said you knew _what_ he was. Care to explain?"

Alan stopped. "He's a Goa'uld, sir."

Those near the two officers stopped what they were doing and the hush soon spread. It was then that people noticed Alan.

The general took Alan by the arm and pulled him to what passed for isolated in the busy room. "You can't be serious! They died out ages ago. There's no one around now--aside from you--who's even seen one, let alone fought one."

"Around _now_," Alan repeated.

"You mean you... They're outside, you said?" The general's face lit up. "This is wonderful, amazing. They're legends. To actually meet them... How will this effect the timeline?"

"I think if we limit what they see and don't tell them anything they can't figure out themselves we should be okay." He looked at his mentor. "So I have your okay?"

"Sure you do. Just introduce me to them and I'll get clearance issued for them."

They went out to the antechamber where Mitchell and Sam immediately came to attention upon seeing a senior officer. Teal'c and Daniel were a little slower to rise. Alan could see the general was as excited as a pilot before his first mission. "At ease."

"Allow me. Gen. Ciaran McGuire, may I present Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell, Lt. Col. Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c-SG-1."

"It is an honor. What you have all done for this planet is nothing short of amazing. Why, you're legends. When Alan came back last time and told us, we couldn't believe it."

"Sir, I think that's more than enough for now."

"Yes, of course. My apologies. Let me take you to my office where we can talk freely." He started out of the room.

Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel followed. Cameron looked to Alan. "Are you sure this guy's a general?"

Alan couldn't help but smile. "One of the best fighter pilots we've ever had. I know he didn't act like it just then, but for him it was like meeting Manfred von Richtofen or Charles Lindbergh."

"Whoa. Did you just compare meeting us to meeting the Red Baron?"

"He was nothing to write home about. Shooting him down wasn't that hard." He ignored Mitchell's stunned face. "C'mon. Let's catch them up."

* * *

Teal'c walked with Colonel Carter and Daniel Jackson down the wide corridor behind General McGuire. In Teal'c's mind, he fell somewhere between O'Neill and General Hammond both in age and attitude. Physically he was tall and lean which indicated he was fit despite no longer on active duty.

There were a few soldiers in the corridors, some who stared out of curiosity and some who were too intent on their work to even notice, It was a good thing he chose to wear the cloth cap that covered the symbol of Apophis on his forehead. A thought then came to him. Colonel Kelly stated that the Goa'uld were no more, but what of the Jaffa? Granted, without symbiotes, there would be no true Jaffa left. That did not mean the way of the Jaffa was no longer followed. He then wondered if that would fall under one of the things he would be unable to question.

General McGuire stopped outside a door some distance down the corridor. "I'd like to thank you for agreeing to help us."

"We're only returning the favor," replied Daniel Jackson. "Besides, how could we refuse the opportunity to visit our future?"

The door slid open and the general ushered them inside. "Of course you realize that your exposure will be strictly limited so as not to influence future decisions."

"Yes, sir. Alan informed us of that condition." Colonel Carter took a seat in one of the chairs facing the desk.

"Good. Now once Colonels Kelly and Mitchell arrive, I'll begin the briefing."

There was a moment of strained silence as no one knew just what to say. Teal'c noticed a photograph of General McGuire with Colonel Kelly as a younger man. "You have known Colonel Kelly for many years."

"All his life. His father and I were in the same squadron and he chose me to be Alan's godfather. I've done all I can to help without actually telling him what to do. I helped him bypass the Academy's waiting list but after that he really didn't need my connections. Not until almost seven years ago anyway."

"It sounds like he had an exemplary career. What happened?"

"He tried to expose corruption and was forced into retirement after his words were twisted to make him look like the guilty party. I think it was because of my lobbying that he was even given that option."

"I take it that since he has been reinstated that the guilty party was found," said Daniel Jackson.

"Yes. That also marked the start of the Temporal Observer Corps."

Teal'c's admiration of Colonel Kelly increased greatly after hearing of his perseverance. Many would have let such an experience overwhelm their will and moral strength. The colonel, however, accepted what had happened and learned from it.

At that moment the door slid open again and both colonels entered the office engaged in conversation. They stopped when they noticed everyone looking at them. "What?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"I was just giving our guests a brief background," said General McGuire.

Colonel Kelly seemed to know there was something more to it. "But what background?"

"General McGuire has been telling us of your career," Teal'c informed him. "It proved most illuminating."

Colonel Kelly looked at his superior officer, perhaps knowing exactly what had been discussed. "Well, with that out of the way, we can talk strategy."

"The base the Goa'uld has taken over was one of the smaller Alliance outposts. There has been a Military presence there since the late 21st century but as far as I know, it holds no critical advantage," stated General McGuire. "Our ships have pulled out of weapons' range and have been maintaining a stationary orbit from which they can monitor communications as well as any arrivals."

"Does the planet have a Stargate?" asked Daniel Jackson. "That would allow his followers to move unnoticed."

"It might. Much of the information regarding the locations and addresses of the Stargates was lost. Unfortunately, interest in the Gate system was lost as well due to the expansion into the universe by way of ships."

"That would certainly give Ba'al an advantage since it would seem he is the only being who knows how to use them. It would also draw more followers if they believed him capable of using forgotten technology."

"We can use that to our advantage as well," stated Colonel Mitchell. "If he thinks no one else knows how to use the Gate, he won't have it guarded and we can go right in."

"We can get some fighters to provide some diversion so we can sneak in," Colonel Kelly supplied.

Colonel Mitchell looked at him. "I thought you were a pilot?"

"I've flown hundreds of missions but I've only been through the Gate twice. Well, three times if you count when I was unconscious."

Colonel Carter smiled. "I'd take the unusual over the mundane any day."

"Interesting that what's mundane to some of us is unusual for the others."

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson. It seems that humanity has not lost its curiosity or adventurous spirit."

"Great. My team'll join you giving us a grand total of eight. A nice number for a strike team."

"Your team?" questioned Colonel Mitchell.

"Oh, you thought I was a solo act?"

"Of course!" declared Colonel Carter. "The band! That was your team!"

"Well, two out of three. I guess you could say we'd be the equivalent of you. Do you agree, sir?"

General McGuire agreed. "Very much so. The first team organized around a top secret Government project exploring worlds. That could describe either team. They're on the _Dreadnought_ and you can go join them and talk strategy with Adm. Kotsovitch. Just give me a little time to notify him of your arrival."

Colonel Kelly grinned. "Sure thing. My quarters on the _Dreadnought_ in five minutes." He then programmed the small device on his wrist. "Thank you, sir. All right, gather 'round." SG-1 clustered about him as close as they dared. "Here we go."

* * *

Shannon Flynn was worried. All their people had returned from the planet and there was still no word from Alan. It was not like him to stay out of communication if he could help it. Everything she was hearing wasn't helping any either. Like the heroic idiot he was, Alan put himself in the front line of attack and actually made it to Canaan's command center. Those who made it out described the fighting as fierce. She had also heard the rumor that Alan had fallen-wounded or dead, no one knew. There was also something on the planet that prevented them from getting a proper read on his machine. "He's got to be down there," she muttered.

"There is another somewhat obvious alternative," came an English-tinged American accent. "He used the machine to escape."

She turned to face Eric Rader, Alan's best friend and a fellow member of the TOC. "But where? Why didn't he come back to the ship? Even if he had gone home, he would have sent word."

"If he was wounded, maybe he was unable to contact us. He could be unconscious or something."

"Yeah, I guess." She then felt a tingling in her head that always came right before a telepathic message.

Shane, bring Eric to Alan's quarters. It's urgent.

Alan's twin brother Ryan definitely sounded excited. "C'mon, Eric. We've got to meet Ryan."

The two of them raced down the corridors as quickly as they could without actually running. There was no need to attract any more attention to themselves. When she reached they door, she experienced a slight moment of hesitation. _What if it's bad news?_ The laugh from inside pushed away her fears. She opened the door, ready to tear into Alan for not calling. She quickly noticed that, aside from Ryan, Alan was not alone. Four well-armed strangers were staring at her, one of whom was a woman with short blonde hair. There were two men of a similar age, both with close-cropped brown hair. The major difference was one had glasses which gave him that scholarly look. The last was the most disconcerting. He was tall, black, and bore a gold emblem on his forehead. He never seemed to blink.

"C'mon, Shane. Out of the way." Eric nudged her aside and walked into the room. "Good to see you're okay but you could've called. Some of us were worried."

Shannon knew he had rolled his eyes in her direction.

"Sorry, but when I realized what we were up against, I knew we needed help."

"You went back to get them." Taking in the weapons, Shannon knew about how far back he had gone. She then remembered what had happened to him during what was supposed to be a routine, dull anthropological mission. "Here we were thinking you were dead or being tortured and you went back to your friends at the SGC."

The moment she said that, Eric's demeanor changed to that of a flustered fan meeting his idols. "My God, you're SG-1! This is amazing!" He looked at them in turn, going down the line identifying them.

The one she now knew to be Cameron Mitchell looked at Alan. "Is this going to happen every time?"

"Sorry, yeah. You're legends."

The scholar, Daniel Jackson, looked at her. "You don't seem as impressed as they do."

Ryan answered for her. "Shane didn't grow up on the same stories as we did. She's kinda new to the era."

"Area?" asked the woman, Samantha Carter.

"He said 'era'," said the black man, Teal'c. "You are not native to this time."

Shannon sighed. "No, I'm not. Long story short, my new neighbor was being pursued through time by a madman and I got caught in the middle."

"But would this not affect the timeline?" questioned Teal'c.

"Believe me, I was quite surprised that Shannon was allowed to stay. It was discovered that there were no anomalies following her 'removal' so they didn't have a problem."

"That must have been overwhelming," said Mitchell. "I know I'm finding this a little difficult."

"Oh, but we made a few other stops beforehand. Help me out here," she said with a look at Alan. "Jamaica 16, Boston 1775, and..."

"Valley of the Kings 1922."

"King Tut's Tomb," said Daniel Jackson, awe in his voice. "You were actually there?"

"We talked our way onto the team. Shannon and I will have to talk with you later."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

"Gen. McGuire told us you had been framed for murder," said Carter. "I guess this was the madman chasing you. Whatever happened to him?"

Ryan raised his hand. "That'd be me."

"OK, you tried to set your brother up for murder?"

"It was a done deal. He was wanted. I was actually proud of that. Thing is, we didn't know we were twins until about five years ago."

"Uh-huh." Mitchell turned to Eric. "What's your story?"

"Nothing so elaborate. I was just a deserter and a mercenary."

"There's nothing like diversity," commented Daniel.

* * *

Pieter Kotsovitch sat at his desk, battle plans and reports strewn across its normally immaculate surface. This Canaan, as he called himself, was like nothing he had seen before: a bizarre mix of psychotic and genius. Just when he thought he had the battle won, Canaan would come up with something near-suicidal that worked.

He wondered why he had been chosen to head the fleet in this sector. He knew it wasn't due to seniority; there were others ahead of him on that list. He was no great tactician either; no one would be able to convince him of that argument. It could be that the top squadrons of the Star One Rangers called the _Dreadnought_ home including the best pilot ever to come out of the Academy.

The small screen on his desk beeped and his ADC appeared. "Sir, there's an incoming call from Gen. McGuire."

"Thank you, Porter. Put it through."

The screen changed to show McGuire's jovial face. "Pieter, how're you holding up?"

"Fine, Ciaran, considering. Overall morale is low. No one seems to know how to go about this."

"I've got good news for you then. In a few minutes, go to Kelly's quarters."

"That man has the devil's own luck. His reappearance should cheer things up."

"He's brought some experts who will help you deal with Canaan. They already have a plan in mind that will just need to be hammered out."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Quit asking questions, Pieter, and just go to Alan's quarters. You'll know everything then." He signed off.

Curiosity piqued, Pieter rose from his desk and left his office. The living quarters were only the next level down so it wouldn't take long. Knowing Kelly, it would be something huge and unexpected. He couldn't do anything by halves.

As he raised his hand to knock, he heard voices coming from inside. It seemed his team already knew of Kelly's return. "Come in, sir," came Kelly's voice.

Pieter walked in to see the TOC sitting around chatting with people who were strangers to him. Upon a second look, he realized he did know them, just never thought he'd meet them. "McGuire told me I'd understand the reason for the secrecy when I got here."

The members of the TOC stood, none of them fully at attention but that didn't bother him. He felt a relaxed ship helped all his people do a better job. "Relax, everyone. This is rather an informal meeting. Col. Kelly, how are you doing?"

"Well, sir. A little tired, but that's expected. Sir, allow me to--"

"No introductions are necessary except on my part. Admiral Pieter Kotsovitch. An honor to have you aboard the _Dreadnought_." They all resumed their seats. "After we discuss your plan, perhaps we can arrange a quick tour for you. After all, it wouldn't do for you to come this far only to see a pilot's quarters."

"That would be great, sir," said Mitchell.

"Let me set up the call with the other ships." He walked to the monitor on Kelly's wall and dialed the bridge. "Almeida, set up a conference call with all the ships and patch it through to Kelly's quarters please."

"Yes, sir. Shouldn't take a few minutes." The screen went dark.

"Now, when the conference begins, there will be something of a reaction to your presence."

"We've had a little taste already," commented Daniel Jackson. "I think we'll be able to handle it."

"I believe you can. I just want you to be prepared." Kotsovitch was amazed at how well they were taking this. He knew they had gone twice into the past but this was when they knew what to expect. He had a feeling that if it weren't for Alan, SG-1 would probably be more nervous than they were.

* * *

Eric couldn't believe it! He was making battle plans with SG-1! It was kind of Alan to share this time. They had explained what had happened to bring them here. The fact that Canaan was a Goa'uld explained why they couldn't get him so easily. Everyone knew from the stories they were hard to kill. The stories also told how the SGC along with the Tok'ra, Asgard, and rebel Jaffa finally broke the hold of the System Lords. Unable to regain their position they died out-all but one, it seemed.

Almeida connected the ships and Kotsovitch began. "I asked for this meeting because new information regarding our enemy has been brought to my attention. Col. Kelly was able to see Canaan up close and understood what he was facing. With this in mind, he went to the experts. I give you SG-1!"

When Kotsovitch stepped aside to reveal them, it looked like half the officers were about to keel over due to shock. SG-1 for the most part looked embarrassed. You couldn't tell with Teal'c.

"Would you care to continue, Colonel?"

The three colonels looked at each other, not knowing which one should go first. It was Mitchell. "Going by Col. Kelly's description, we concluded you're facing Ba'al. I know I'm the new guy, but I think I can be more objective as I haven't seen him face-to-face. He started taking over territory left by System Lords we defeated. It wasn't long before he shot to Number One on the Most Wanted List. The last time we saw him was a few months ago our time. It was then we learned he had cloned himself."

"Clones?" questioned Capt. Zagorska of the _Lützow_. "So this may not be the original Ba'al?"

"There is that possibility," put in Col. Carter. "It's impossible to tell without a DNA sample."

"If this is the real Ba'al, how could he have stayed alive and undetected for so long?"

"It's only a theory, but he could have used a sarcophagus which would have kept him in a state of suspended animation indefinitely."

"Is there no way to negotiate with him?" asked Adm. Ronkainen from the _Tapperheten_.

"You could try," said Daniel. "He could make you think he was giving up points then walk away with all in his favor. He is cold, cunning, manipulative, and completely untrustworthy."

"He sounds no different from any of the others we have heard about," put in Cmdr. Xu of the _Sevastopol_.

"Believe it or not, he has a certain charm that makes you overlook all his bad points until it's too late."

"If you do not deal with Ba'al once and for all, he will only disappear to try again when it will prove beneficial to him," stated Teal'c.

Eric listened and watched as SG-1 carried on the discussion like passing the baton. They were also an unlikely group if you saw it only on paper: an archeologist, an astrophysicist, a pilot, and an alien warrior. They had truly melded together to form an elite unit. He noted it was a similarity shared with the TOC. Where else would you find a bona fide hero teamed with an historian from the 20th century, a wanted criminal, and a mercenary?

That said, he decided it was time to get to the point. "Enough of _why_ we need to beat him, what about _how_?"

"Eric's right," said Shannon. "As long as it's understood that he's nasty and evil, do we really need to go into it?"

"Very well, Major. What is your proposed plan?" asked Ronkainen .

Alan answered with a tired smile. "We Gate in while you provide cover fire and a diversion."

"As simple as that?" questioned Zagorska with sarcasm.

"As simple as it needs to be," put in Mitchell. "The more complicated it is, the more that can go wrong."

"We don't even know if the Stargate still works, " put in Xu.

"As long as there is a strong enough power source nearby, I'm sure I can make it work," replied Carter.

"And you want us to risk the lives of our men for a _diversion_?"

"Wouldn't it be better for them to die as heroes instead of forgotten in a lost cause?" retorted Ryan.

"I believe they will go forward with it anyway," said Kotsovitch. "As for me, I would prefer to be part of it instead of it happening during my watch and not doing a thing."

Eric had to give it to Kotsovitch for playing upon their glory-seeking ways. They couldn't pass up a chance to be associated with a TOC mission as well as the legendary SG-1. They had their support team.

He looked over at Alan who seemed to have a glazed look on his pale face. He probably hadn't slept for days. If they weren't needed anymore, perhaps he could convince Kotsovitch to move the conference to his office. He made eye contact with the admiral and then nodded covertly at Alan.

Kotsovitch understood. "If all we have left is to coordinate our forces, I suggest we move this to my office. I promised our guests a tour of the ship. If you will hold a moment, we will continue soon."

"All right then," said Ryan. "I guess we'll have to take you ourselves. Lucky for us we won't be able to explain too much how things work."

"We'd better keep Carter from studying too closely or she might figure 'em out," joked Mitchell.

They headed out and Eric stopped to look at Alan who hadn't moved. "You coming?"

"Hunh? Oh, you go on. I'll catch you up in a bit."

"If you'd rather catch up on some sleep..."

"I'm okay, Eric. Thanks."

"If you say so." Eric knew that his friend wasn't really okay but didn't want to push it so he nodded and left to join the others.

* * *

After they left, Alan stepped into his bathroom and pulled up his T-shirt to expose his side. As he feared, red skin was showing around the edge of the bandage. The damn thing was infected and he was starting to feel the effects. He was surprised no one had caught on. At least Eric only suspected he was over-tired.

He just had to make it through the mission or they'd force him to pull out. No way that was gonna happen. He reached into his pocket and took out one of the prescription bottles Dr. Lam had given him and popped one of the pain pills. With any luck, it would hold him a few hours. _Okay, time to join the tour._

* * *

Recently-promoted Maj. Ramon Hernandez heard the rumors that Alan Kelly had been killed down on the planet and quickly dismissed them. He wasn't sure how but Kelly always seemed to cheat death at every turn. So until he saw the body for himself, Kelly was still out there.

He turned the corner and bumped into another pilot, setting him staggering back. "Sorry." He reached out to steady the other man and saw it was Kelly. He must have been through a lot because he looked very pale and haggard. "Everyone thought you were dead."

"Yeah, well you should know not to believe it of me until you see the body."

"You look a little worse for wear. Are you okay?"

"You're being too kind. I look like crap. I haven't slept for a couple of days and I won't until this next mission is over."

"Flying mission or..."

"The latter. Kotsovitch and the other ships are coordinating air coverage for our little sortie. Might as well fill you in on it as you'll be the officer of rank. C'mon, we've got a tour to catch."

iTour? What he hell/i Ramon walked with Kelly and ended up in the docking bay. He spotted the other members of Kelly's group along with... "_Madre de Dios!_ Is that..?"

"Yes, it is. If you can control yourself, I'll introduce you."

Ramon was near beside himself. Aside from meeting SG-1, their presence was confirmation of what Alan and his group had been doing for years. He kept himself in check as Kelly made the introductions. He didn't ramble or stutter but kept his composure. "An honor to meet you all." He noted both colonels and Teal'c eying the FX304s. "Care to take a look inside?"

"Hell, yeah!" declared Mitchell.

"I won't be able to explain how most of the stuff works. I'm sure you'd have a better idea of that," he said with a look at Carter.

They walked over to his ship and Carter climbed inside first. Her eyes went wide at the array of buttons and screens in front of her. "This is amazing. Many of these controls we've thought of but haven't figured a way to successfully integrate them."

"Now you know it will happen," Kelly called up.

"Alan, since the mission hangs on this, do you even know where the Stargate is?" asked Jackson.

"You're going to use the Stargate? But it hasn't--"

"Been used in ages. We know," said Mitchell as he peered over Carter's shoulder into the cockpit. "That's the whole point."

"That's why you're going to lead the air attack," Alan told him. "You'll draw them away from the Gate making it easier for us."

"My first major battle as squadron leader and I'm helping SG-1. This is too damn amazing."

"Your first as squadron leader?"

"Well, Alan's usually been around during major offensives. Since he'll be with you, the job falls to me."

"No offense, but aren't there higher ranks?" questioned Carter as she got out to allow Teal'c to view the cockpit.

"Ah, well, things involving the Rangers run a little differently than regular pilots."

"They're like Army Rangers and Navy SEALs," Shannon clarified.

"Right. There's a hierarchy within the Rangers as different squadrons rank higher than others."

"So the highest ranking officer of the top squadron is the leader of the pack, as it were," finished Jackson.

"Alan Kelly, you said you knew the location of the Stargate?" questioned Teal'c as he joined the others on the floor.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. It's back in the mountain."

"What do you mean 'back'?"

"I think this falls into the category of What You Can't Know, Col. Carter," replied Shannon.

"Sam. I don't think we need the formality."

"Thanks. Shannon."

"So we can guess that it went public at some point but due to the creation of your long-range ships, it was made obsolete and returned to the mountain," said Daniel.

"And how did you come by that?" Ryan looked like he wanted to find whoever spilled the beans.

"Oh, I just pieced it together from what Gen. McGuire said."

"OK, then. Yeah, it was something like that and that's all you're gonna get. No details."

"That's fine. I really don't need to know more."

"All right, ladies and gentlemen. This concludes our tour. Feel free to browse the gift shop for lovely souvenirs." Eric steered them out of the docking bay, a guiding hand on Alan's back.

"So, what now?" questioned Carter.

"We set the timeframe with Kotsovitch then head to Colorado," stated Alan matter-of-factly.

"I'll need to see a star chart for this planet to compare them to the glyphs on the DHD," said Jackson. "Otherwise it might take us longer to discover the address."

"If we could get the actual spatial coordinates as well, we could use them as confirmation," added Carter.

"That shouldn't be a problem," volunteered Ramon. "I can get a copy printed up for you."

"Great. I think we're just about ready." Ryan looked around. "_I_ can't think of anything else."

* * *

After clearing things with Kotsovitch, they used the buddy system to pair up before going down to Cheyenne Mountain. Alan was with Mitchell (two pilots), Shannon with Daniel (history geeks), Eric with Teal'c (silent types), and lucky Ryan found himself matched with the beautiful and brilliant Samantha Carter. After seeing her in person, it was amazing how much restraint O'Neill showed while her commanding officer. If he were still harboring feelings for Shannon, he didn't know if he would have been able to hold out as long.

Since Alan already had the physical coordinates in his machine, he just changed the temporal settings and they just piggy-backed onto him and followed. They arrived in pitch black and Ryan was thankful he wasn't claustrophobic. Everyone switched on their torches and revealed an office with a large desk, swivel leather chair, and a bookcase alone one wall. A wall perpendicular to that had a Plexiglas window with a representation of the galaxy marked on it. This could only have been the commanding officer's. _Just imagine, O'Neill, Hammond, Landry, and even Weir sat in that chair_.

He noticed he was not the only one awed by the experience. Eric was just as amazed. Shannon's reaction was probably due only to the fact that the SGC existed in the first place. She had met Alan (and himself) a number of years before it was created so had missed all the times the Goa'uld had attacked Earth-and the subsequent cover stories.

Sam walked away from him. "It looks the same but different at the same time."

"I thought it was just me," commented Daniel.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you that this was once set up as a museum," said Alan. "They made the office a little generic so as not to favor any of the commanders."

"That must be it then." She looked around for a few moments before heading out the door that lead to the briefing room. "I want to check the computers to see how they're functioning."

"Everything's the same," Eric said. "The story goes that when they dismantled it to move everything, they made diagrams so they would be able to hook things up exactly." He slowed as he saw the Stargate through the window that looked down onto the Gateroom. "Holy crap!"

Ryan couldn't help gaping either. As kids they had read everything they could, but seeing it now it person, it was still hard to take in. "It's a lot bigger than I thought."

"There are still times I have to pinch myself," commented Mitchell.

"What purpose would such an action serve?" questioned Teal'c.

"To prove I'm awake and not dreaming."

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, never mind."

"You guys went through this to other worlds?" asked Shannon. "When was your first mission?"

"That was 19--," answered Daniel. "Once we learned that the glyphs represented constellations, we knew it would open the Gate."

"So you went through blindly, not knowing?"

"Luckily the people there spoke ancient Egyptian that I could piece it together."

"And you kept it secret? All that time? I'm having a hard time now."

"I think most people know our secret now anyway," said Eric. "After seeing SG-1, I don't think there's any question."

Sam checked the computers in the control room to verify that everything was connected properly. "Teal'c can you go switch on the main power?"

"Certainly, Col. Carter." The Jaffa left the room.

"Is he always that talkative?" Ryan asked.

"It makes what he does say all the more important," Daniel answered. "He never says anything trivial."

With a hum, the lights came on and Sam booted up the computers. "Once they're ready, I want to run a quick diagnostic to make sure we won't hit any glitches."

"How long are we looking at?" questioned Mitchell.

"Somewhere between 45 minutes to an hour."

"That falls within the timeframe we gave Kotsovitch," came Alan's voice from his seat in the corner.

Ryan was concerned for his brother. He didn't look well and he wasn't being forthcoming with the explanations either. If he could get one of the SG-1 team away from Alan's hearing, he'd ask if they knew something.

"While the computers are doing their thing, I guess we can return the favor and give you a tour," offered Daniel.

"That would be fantastic!" responded Eric.

"It could be informative," commented Shannon.

"This isn't an educational field trip, Shane." Ryan looked at Daniel. "You can count me in. What about you, Alan?"

"I think I'll stay here and give Sam a hand."

"I don't think..."

Alan looked at her pointedly.

"...that's a bad idea," she recovered.

That exchange confirmed Ryan's suspicions. Something happened and SG-1 knew what it was.

"You can pick me up a t-shirt at the gift shop!" he called after them.

* * *

Sam looked over at Alan who seemed to look worse than before. She wondered if the medicine Dr Lam had given him was having an adverse effect. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm running a high fever, have some moments of lightheadedness, and I feel very drained. If I could catch some shuteye without them getting suspicious, I would."

"I think your brother already is. Why haven't you told them?"

"They'd get me off the mission. They wouldn't mean to, but it would happen."

"If you're sure you can make it, I won't say a word." She gave him a crooked smile. "Why don't you go up to the general's office and rest a bit. Someone once told me 'Try resting. I can tell you it's very beneficial'."

"Thanks. I just might do that." He rose slowly and walked to the spiral staircase that led to the briefing room.

Sam turned back to the computer, more determined than ever to get it working.

* * *

From his base on Saphon, Canaan, once known as Ba'al, watched as his men trained. He would have once thought using humans as his soldiers a step own from his loyal Jaffa but these men thought they were fighting for a cause and would therefore do anything. It was easier to maintain his position as a leader with advanced technological knowledge than that of a god. Granted, his followers thought him accessible no matter how distant he tried to remain.

When he had awoken from his sarcophagus, he had found the once-remote planet heavily populated by humans of all creatures. Having learned a lesson, he did not immediately assert himself as a god. Instead, the humans had taken pity on him mistaking his surprised state as one of confusion and befuddlement.

In playing along with their assumptions, he learned all that had occurred as he slept. Allowed to roam unimpeded, the humans had spread across the universe like vermin. And as in most civilizations the lower echelons believed they were being taken advantage of. Like any great orator, Ba'al began to play upon these feelings of anger and frustration, gathering his followers from those willing to act.

However, it was when he showed knowledge of the abandoned Stargate that they looked at him in awe. It seemed that the secret of the Stargate had been lost over the years. The Goa'uld, Jaffa, SGC-all had passed into legend. He couldn't help but be pleased at the fact that he would have no competition and no pestilent adversaries to stop his plans. Being the only one in the galaxy who knew how to operate the Stargate would be a major advantage. If he used a few ships while sending the majority of his "troops" through the chapp'ai would keep their numbers unknown.

Now settled in his new base he had rediscovered a long-lost armory of both human and Goa'uld weapons. He had the soldiers train hard so they would be ready when the Alliance sent its fleet. When the inevitable happened, his men proved themselves worthy by fighting off an attack comprised of land troops, fighters, and large battleships. The Alliance forces withdrew to lick their wounds but did not leave. The scanners proved that.

His first convert, Meadon, the one who acted as a First Prime stood at his side as always, his staff weapon in hand. He was large and muscular for a human, unshaven, unkempt, and utterly loyal. "Sir, what are they doing? Why haven't they attacked?"

"They are waiting for something. Perhaps new orders, perhaps a signal, but they will not act without it." He strode across the room and picked an apple from the bowl of fresh fruit-something he craved since his awakening. "I have found the Military quite predictable. How I long for an adversary to provide a challenge, to do something completely unexpected."_ Like O'Neill._ He took a large bite of the apple.

"As far as I know, there is only one who would fit that description. A bit of a loose cannon, he never got taken to task because he always gets the job done."

"Does this man have a name?" He was almost down to the core.

"Col. Alan Kelly, probably the best pilot of the Alliance. He got reassigned to some hush-hush Government project and only fought when it was something major."

"You speak of him in the past tense."

"He was part of the group that made it to the control room in the last attack. I shot him with this." He gave his staff weapon a shake. "Now I know what it takes to kill a hero." He looked at Ba'al, disbelief in his face. "You really don't know anything about him?"

"My 're-education' did not cover Alliance heroes."

"That's surprising. He's almost as legendary as the SGC."

Ba'al was ready to tell him about the SGC when one of the technicians called. "Sir, we have fighters coming this way. They should be within range in 12 minutes."

"Order the men to their positions." He looked at Meadon. "You will lead them."

"No, sir. My place is here guarding you."

Ba'al would have shot him for such open defiance in his days before the sarcophagus. As it was in a display of loyalty, he let it slide. "Very well. Pick five of your best men to remain with you." At Meadon's concern, he explained, "Why would we need any more?"

* * *

Meadon left Canaan in the main control room and head for the barracks to pick his men._ Six men to defend the building? What was he thinking? Last time we had close to 25 men and they made it to the control room before being driven back._

He singled out five fighters and told them of their new duty. "We are to be the last line of defense. You will be placed in pairs to guard the approaches to the control room. If you feel you are being overwhelmed by the enemy, fall back to the next pair. We will not let the Alliance take us without a fight!"

He then placed two of the men in the outer-most room, the next pair, two rooms in and the fifth was with him just inside the control room.

"Your timing is impeccable. The fighting has just begun," said Canaan as he motioned to the screens that displayed the battle.

_He doesn't seem the least bit nervous or upset. He's watching this like it's a sport. I suppose watching the drones of the Alliance does have some attraction._

At that moment the Stargate lit up as it was being dialed. "Sir, were you expecting reinforcements?"

"No, not even communications." Canaan turned to the tech. "Is there anything coming through?"

'No, sir. I can't tell its point of origin."

"It's probably someone who dialed in error and has either run away, fainted, or is standing there staring at it."

A group of eight walked through the event horizon, weapons at the ready. One had a staff weapon and three had old-fashioned automatic rifles. "Or it could be your worst nightmare," said one of the men.

Canaan paled. For a moment he actually seemed afraid. Who were these people that knew how to use the Gate and who knew Canaan? After that moment of hesitation, Meadon fired at the newcomers, Carnet joining him. The newcomers scattered and Meadon got a look at one of the faces: Kelly. _Damn! I thought I killed him!_ He fell back next to Canaan, pushing him behind some cabinets for cover before calling his backup.

"C'mon, Ba'al. You didn't think we wouldn't find you?" called a male voice from across the room.

"I didn't think you would have the capabilities to do so, Colonel. I don't believe this is something the Asgard would allow either."

"It's something to do with friends and allies," said another male voice. "I don't expect you to understand."

Meadon saw Canaan give a brief smile. "That comment was worthy of your friend O'Neill. He didn't make the trip with you?"

"He wanted to," said a voice Meadon recognized. "But we told him it would be a waste of his time."

Canaan looked at Meadon. "That's Kelly," Meadon said in answer to his silent question. "Who are the others?"

"Old and worthy adversaries."

Meadon then connected all that had been said and all that he had seen. They were SG-1! They knew how to use the Stargate and Canaan had asked after O'Neill. But _how_ did he know them?

At that moment, Wyn, Fin, and Mac arrived in answer to his call and immediately opened fire on the intruders. With their attention elsewhere, Meadon had time to look out and assess the situation. SG-1 and Kelly's group had limited cover and it would be hard for them to cross without being hit, but it was possible. Even as he watched, two broke from hiding to run behind a desk. He couldn't tell who it was, but they had two different uniforms.

* * *

Mitchell saw Alan make a move towards the next bit of cover; a desk covered with papers and bits of electronics. He knew that wound had to hurt more than he was letting on so he made a point to follow. "Cover us," he whispered to no one in particular before following.

"What's your plan?" he hissed as he came up behind Alan.

"I figured if we get to the right spot, they'll have to show themselves in order to shoot us. When that happens, the others will have a clear shot at them."

"Not much of one is it? I mean, their timing could be off and we'll end up getting shot."

"If you do get hit, remember I didn't ask you to join me."

Amidst bullets and energy blasts, they inched their way to the next piece of cover and then the next. Soon they were close enough for Mitchell to see the top of Ba'al's head. Alan's plan hadn't worked yet and they were running out of room. He took a firmer grip on his weapon and prepared himself for what was to come--whatever that was.

Alan saw that the other members of the TOC and SG-1 had the four newcomers occupied and made a headlong dash to Ba'al's barricade. Caught unawares, Mitchell was a few seconds behind and was unable to do anything when Ba'al used his hand device to hurl Alan to the wall. Unconscious, he slid to the floor.

Knowing that his gun was ineffective against Ba'al's shield, he aimed for the muscle that had been acting as bodyguards. Without any form of armor both fell, riddled with bullets. The other four soldiers seeing they were outnumbered as well as in the open, surrendered. Teal'c and Eric went to them to collect their weapons and cuff them while the others rushed over to where he was.

Shannon and Daniel checked on Alan. "He has a pulse but it's weak," said Jackson after checking his neck. "Alan, can you hear me?"

The man's eyes slowly opened, showing a glazed look. "No offense, Daniel, but you're not the first thing I wanted to see."

"He's fine," joked Ryan.

"How are you feeling?" asked Shannon.

"Not much on my left side, to be honest."

"Make a fist," Shannon ordered.

She watched his left hand as it remained motionless. She then looked at his face and could see the concentration. _This can't be happening! What if he's permanently paralyzed? How will he take it?_

Daniel seemed to know what she was thinking. "It shouldn't be permanent. The force with which he hit the wall might have pinched a nerve or something."

Shannon looked up at Canaan-no, Ba'al, she reminded herself-an amused smirk on his face despite the weapons aimed at him. She had seen the bullets hit some sort of shield, leaving him unscathed. _He knows we can't hurt him. But why is he still here? He hasn't even tried to escape._

"We're going to take these guys up to the _Dreadnought_," called Eric from across the room. "Shall we come back after?"

"I don't think there'll be any need," answered Ryan.

"OK, then. We'll wait for you there." They used Eric's machine to return to the ship.

"Daniel," Alan said softly.

"What is it?" He leaned over.

Alan reached with his right hand to Daniel's belt and pulled out the knife that was standard equipment. With a clear path, he threw the blade at Ba'al, striking him in the shoulder of his raised arm, the one with that device. That brief moment allowed the shield to go down and Sam and Ryan pressed the advantage. While Ryan held a gun on Ba'al, Sam removed the hand device and bound his arms.

"Nice aim," complimented Mitchell.

Alan didn't hear him for he was unconscious.

* * *

We've got to get Alan to the sick bay, pronto," declared Ryan as he went to lift him.

"Let me help." Daniel went to Alan's other side.

Mitchell released his automatic so he was held solely buy its strap and picked up Alan's legs.

"I'll take Ba'al up to the brig then, shall I?" suggested Carter.

"You'll be all right?" questioned Ryan.

"We've taken away his weapons and restrained him so there should be no problems."

"I'll take you," volunteered Shannon. "We'll meet up with you at Alan's quarters." The two women left with Ba'al.

"Looks like it's just us," said Mitchell as he got a better grip on Alan's legs.

"Not for long." Ryan took the wrist holding Alan's machine and programmed in the coordinates. "Since we're all holding him, we'll be fine. Ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," said Daniel.

"Hit the button," said Mitchell.

The moment they left a squad of Alliance soldiers rushed in to secure the base.

* * *

Teal'c and Eric Rader entrusted their charges to the caretakers at the brig, warning them that there would be another along none too soon. They walked back to Alan Kelly's quarters to await the others. "Should we not go to the infirmary? Alan Kelly was severely injured."

"There's no need to stand in the way when Alan's not even there," said Eric Rader as he led the way.

"Alan Kelly is a true warrior," said Teal'c as they sat on the couch in the pilot's rooms. "I have read many epic tales and legends of Earth's heroes and he has many of the same qualities."

"You read a lot of literature?"

"Daniel Jackson once informed me that one could learn much of a culture by reading its fiction. I have discovered that, as in many cultures, Earth civilizations like to write of heroes and their adventures. The main difference is that the heroes are not just brave and courageous warriors. They show doubt, fear, and guilt as well as compassion and honor. The former are seen as weaknesses to the Jaffa."

"Yes, things like that can be a weakness that can be exploited. I used to play upon the supposed failings of others when I was a mercenary. They can also be a driving force that keeps you from giving up."

"I have seen that with the SGC as well as some of the other cultures we have encountered. I believe that is what makes humans so unpredictable."

At that moment the door slid open and Col. Carter entered with Shannon Flynn. "Any word on Alan?" Col. Carter asked.

"No, not yet. Ryan will contact us with any news."

Teal'c knew that Alan Kelly would fight his illness for he was not one to give up under any circumstances. He was very similar to O'Neill in that respect.

* * *

When they appeared in the infirmary--or sickbay as this was a ship--nurses and orderlies rushed to help and Alan was placed on an examination table. They were then ushered out of the way. Daniel just couldn't get over seeing him like that. He knew the pain inflicted by a staff weapon having experienced it himself a number of times. He had never seen anyone react to it like this. Antibiotics usually did the trick.

Other wounded began to come in now that the battle was over and Daniel became aware of the looks he and Mitchell were attracting.

"Why don't we hightail it out of here," said Mitchell. "All those stares are making me self-conscious."

"I guess it'll be hard to keep a lid on things now," commented Daniel as they headed off.

"I think it was the favored theory with all our odd comings and goings. Alan will be able to display his souvenirs finally."

"Wait. You mean he brought different things back with him?" asked Mitchell, incredulous.

"Oh, yeah. He's got weapons, medals, first editions, and even some autographs. My stuff from the beginning was confiscated and auctioned off to collectors and museums."

"How come they took your things but not his?" asked Daniel.

"I had just been convicted of treason so I really didn't need it anymore. Every now and then I wish I still had some of them, but now I've started a new one."

They reached Alan's quarters where they found the others waiting. "How is he?" asked Shannon.

"From what we could tell his fever was serious due to an infected wound," Daniel replied before remembering they didn't know about it.

"When was he wounded?" demanded Eric. "He should've told us."

"Would you have let him go through with the mission?" Sam asked. "That's what he was afraid of. I think we got him to a doctor before it became life-threatening."

"So all we can do now is wait to hear from the doctors," said Ryan as he took a seat on one of the matching chairs.

"So," Daniel said to fill the silence, "you and Alan were at the opening of Tut's tomb?"

She smiled. "We bluffed our way in somehow, I don't quite remember exactly. I would not have missed that for the world."

From there, everyone began swapping stories well into the night. When the call came that Alan was out of danger, there was a group sigh of relief. "We'd like to keep him sedated for a day or so to make sure he gets the rest he needs."

Daniel could easily see Alan wanting to check himself out early.

"We could always take you back if you want," Shannon volunteered.

"I don't think we should go while Alan's in the infirmary," said Sam. "It doesn't seem right."

"He'd appreciate that."

"We'll just have to find something to keep you busy and out of trouble," declared Eric.

* * *

Alan woke up slowly and groaned when he saw he was in sickbay. He was beginning to lose track of how many hospitals in which he had awoken. He also had a feeling that he had been kept under because his head had that foggy feeling that was a sure sign of sedation.

"Colonel, how are you feeling today?"

"Better now that I can put together full coherent sentences. How long has it been?"

"Only a couple of days. You needed rest so we kept you sedated."

"I had a feeling. And now?"

"We're releasing you. I've prescribed _new_ antibiotics--" Alan caught the emphasis on "new"--"so you should be well in a week or so. Because of that, I want you to take some sick leave. I know you have a number of places you can visit." He left so Alan could change in private.

"Thanks, Doc." Alan slowly sat up and swung his legs over the die of the bed. Some civilian clothes were laid out on the foot of the bed, most likely put there earlier by a nurse. The clothes themselves were probably picked out by Ryan or Shannon. The shirt was button-down blue cotton with long sleeves and his charcoal pants fit just right so they didn't irritate the wound.

The doctor returned with the prescriptions. "Are you walking back to your quarters?"

"How else would I get there?"

The doctor looked pointedly at Alan's wrist. "I only ask if you need help."

"I think I'll be OK."

"Just take a cane should you get tired near the end."

"And advertise the fact that I've been wounded?"

"I'm afraid that's out of your hands anyway. The media has broadcast _every_ aspect of this battle."

"Every? Crap." That meant they had seen SG-1 and connected the dots. "I guess I should take that sick leave ASAP."

"Doctor's orders."

"All right, then." Alan walked towards the door, cane in hand.

The moment he stepped out of the sickbay, the barrage of questions began. The only thing he confirmed was his wound and that he was now on sick leave. Any questions regarding SG-1 and time travel he danced around, neither confirming nor denying.

Leaving the aggravated reporters behind, he made his way back to his quarters somehow knowing the others were there waiting. He found himself leaning on the cane a bit more as he walked down the final corridor. The door to his quarters skid open and SG-1 and the TOC looked his way. "Is there a party going on I don't know about?"

Shannon was the first to get up. "Alan! You're back!"

"Why didn't you let us know? We would have come for you," said Ryan, vacating his seat.

"Good thing you didn't. The press was camping outside the sickbay." He eased himself into one of the chairs and made it recline.

"How come no one told me it did that?" muttered Mitchell.

"As I have been placed on sick leave effective immediately, I plan to make myself scarce for a bit. You guys can join me in a few days."

"And until then we'll be dodging calls from Jason and the Committee because of this," said Eric.

"I'm sure Mitchell, Sam, and Teal'c wouldn't mind taking the FX304s for a spin."

"What about me?" asked Daniel.

"Oh, didn't I say? You're coming with me."

"You've got this all planned out, don't you?" teased Sam.

"Pretty much, yeah. Your surprise will just be a little delayed." He sent Shannon and Ryan the coordinates. Pass them on to Eric. Give us a couple of days because Daniel will want to explore.

If you're sure you're up for it replied Shannon.

Sure. And thanks for leaving us your mess to clean up came Ryan's voice.

What are brothers for?

Alan stood and walked to the closet by the main door. Reaching in he pulled out a packed satchel. "Grab your kit, Daniel. Time to go."

"Should you not rest, Alan Kelly?"

"I've been resting for two days, Teal'c. I'll be all right. I've no need to push myself now."

Daniel joined him. "You're in a bit of a hurry."

"Yeah, well, when you expose a top-secret Government project--unintentionally or not--you deserve the right to disappear in all haste."

"Fair enough." Daniel looked to his teammates. "Guess I'll see you in a couple days."

In the blink of an eye, they were somewhere else. The room was open and sparse; its architecture was akin to a combination of art deco and modern. Alan turned his head. Yep, there was the Stargate.

Daniel was gaping in awe at the sights and he slowly rotated in place.

"Dr. Jackson, what brings you to Atlantis?"

_to be continued. . . ._


End file.
